Pasivo agresivo
by Ada Ross
Summary: Bukyoku era la estrella más cercana a Hagun, ¿no?. Fandom: Juushin Enbu. Pairing: Taitou/Ryuukou. Spoilers del capítulo 2.


Juushin Enbu pertenece enteramente a Arakawa-sensei.

* * *

**Pasivo agresivo**

* * *

—He estado pensando… —la voz dubitativa de Taitou rompió el silencio, que desde hacía ya varios minutos les acompañaba en el trayecto.

Ryuukou y Laila volvieron sus rostros hacia Taitou, quien frotaba con énfasis su barbilla mientras mantenía la vista fija en la tierra del camino.

—Ten cuidado. No estás acostumbrado y después de tanta lluvia, podrías cogerte un buen resfriado —interpuso Laila con convencimiento.

Después de dirigir una mirada mortífera hacia su hermana, el joven decidió continuar su intervención.

—Es sobre toda esa historia de las estrellas —aclaró, y se giró hacia Ryuukou—. Tú dijiste que tu estrella, Bukyoku, era la más cercana a Hagun, que es la mía¿no?

Ryuukuo asintió, curioso por ver adónde llegaría.

—Bien¿qué diablos significa eso?

Entonces una bombillita pareció encenderse en la mente del guerrero. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Creo que no te dije nada, aunque... —sus facciones se ensombrecieron. Llevó una mano hasta su boca y arrugó ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Aunque qué? —insistió Taitou.

—_Podría matarme si se lo cuento… _—masculló para sí mismo, evitando que sus compañeros le oyesen; entonces carraspeó y volvió a encarar a Taitou—. Creo que por el bien de mi integridad física, y para que tengamos un viaje en paz, será mejor que no diga nada.

Taitou se detuvo en seco, puños apretados y boca torcida. Iba a gritar, oh sí. Y se iba a poner demasiado cabezota, con lo cual Ryuukou acabaría soltando prenda y arrepintiéndose por el resto de sus días. Pero la mirada determinada de Taitou no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Tragó saliva.

—¡Ya estás cantando! —vociferó, señalándole acusatoriamente con el dedo índice.

_Lo sabía._

Suspiró, resignado y dejó de caminar para volver hacia donde estaba Taitou. Laila le siguió, anonadada y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

—Venga, Ryuukou, no creo que sea para tanto —animó la muchacha.

Ryuukou cruzó los brazos y permaneció de pie, recto, y en silencio durante unos segundos. Taitou clavaba sus pupilas en él de tal forma que resultaba incómodo; y aunque Ryuukou sabía que el remedio sería peor que la enfermedad, no era capaz de aguantar esa presión negativa sobre él por mucho más tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Lo contaré —capituló—. Luego no toméis represalias —apostilló, concretamente a Taitou.

Se aclaró la garganta, aseguró su arma en la espalda y abrió la boca, dispuesto a comenzar su relato.

—Ya sabéis que siempre se cuentan historias sobre las estrellas como dioses. Tienen personalidades, actitudes, símbolos que los hacen reconocibles. Y también hay leyendas —en este punto, hizo cierto énfasis en la palabra "leyenda" y luego entornó los ojos—. Y sólo son eso, leyendas; aunque a veces el pueblo las tome en demasiada consideración.

—Al tema —apuró Taitou, que realmente sospechaba algo terrible por el modo en que golpeaba el suelo con el pie derecho.

Ryuukou murmuró un _"Ya" _poco confiado y prosiguió.

—Bien. La leyenda dice que Hagun y Bukyoku eran bastante cercanos. De hecho, inseparables. Dada la relevancia de Hagun, Bukyoku era su más leal seguidor y nunca se veía a uno sin el otro —tomó aire, cerró los ojos, advirtiendo lo que continuaba—. Tanto era así que se convirtieron en... _amantes_—musitó en voz muy bajita.

—¿En qué? —cuestionó Laila, francamente interesada.

Ryuukou ahogó un gruñido y agachó la vista.

—Amantes.

Fue como si de repente una oleada de aire gélido hubiera atravesado aquel valle y los tres hubieron quedado congelados, en posición estática. Taitou abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar para después abrirla de nuevo. Laila, sin embargo, se tapó la boca y empezó a contener la risa aguda que disimulaba bastante mal. Ryuukou intentó, por un segundo, evitar el sonrojo; pero estaba seguro de que había fallado miserablemente. _Por eso _no quería decir nada.

—En cualquier caso, es una leyenda —añadió, aunque el tono trémulo le falló.

Laila ya reía libremente, sin complejos, sujetándose el estómago y doblándose sobre sí misma. Taitou por su parte no parecía dar crédito. De hecho, estaba tan pálido que por un instante a Ryuukou le pareció que iba a derretirse como la cera caliente. Pestañeó.

—Es decir… pero… Hagun y Bukyoku… ¿no son masculinos? —balbució, en un hilo de voz.

Ryuukou masajeó sus sienes. Esto iba a ser un golpe bajo.

—En realidad, Hagun era una mujer y Bukyoku un hombre.

La observación que hizo Laila en voz alta y entre carcajadas -_"¡Taitou es el pasivo!"_- contribuyó demasiado a la enajenación de su hermano, ya de por sí iracundo, y la consiguiente amenaza para la vida de Ryuukou, que apenas tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo, como si le llevase la vida en ello, mientras una bestia demoníaca -antes Taitou- caminaba hacia él con intenciones poco amistosas.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Esto salió de un reto en treinta minutos con Serena Minamino Lupin. De hecho, creo que somos las dos primeras personas en escribir sobre este fandom en español juju.


End file.
